


Auditorium

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [60]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Hook-Up, future stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the nutritional yeast that does it. That's the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditorium

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who prompted: ace/mel choking fetish?

“So you hooked up with the space gangster,” Ace said slowly.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Mel grinned. “It was fun. Mostly. Got a bit weird towards the end, but we parted on good terms.”

“And then you hitch-hiked five hundred light years.”

“Six hundred,” Mel corrected.

“Six hundred light years. To this truck stop at the arse-end of the universe.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Mel slurped at her smoothie. Flax seeds, space-flax, whatever. UltraMegaKale1000. It looked incomprehensibly disgusting, but she seemed to be enjoying it.

As if to prove a point, or something, Ace licked the end of her straw, covered in chocolate milkshake. Maybe a little suggestively.

Weird chipper small-headed health-obsessed overly-positive jerk, just sitting there, grinning.

“This might be a little forward and, I dunno, inappropriate? But you seem like you wouldn’t mind, so.” Mel shrugged, tapping on the edge of her glass.

“Yeah, no, I don’t judge, go ahead.”

Mel leaned in, lips pursed like she had just the most _outrageous_ secret, oh, Ace, let’s go get manicures and drink 1 ½ glasses of white wine! Aw-shucks gee-wiz gosh-golly.

And she raised her eyebrows, tee-hee, and said: “I want to fuck your brains out.”

 

So Ace is getting her brains fucked out. Back in her shitty little compartment on the freighter, banging elbows and knees and everything against the everywhere because all the walls are about five inches away. Hair in her mouth, so much hair. A hand down her trousers.

Mel giggling, her non-cunt-occupied hand kind of. Choking Ace. Just a bit, not too much. Practiced, like. Her fingers tight enough to be noticeable, not so tight Ace is concerned she’s about to get murdered.

Generally speaking, anyone who thinks traveling with the Doctor is a good idea is going to be a little off their rocker. Ace knows this, has come to terms with what it says about her, accepts it when it comes to others, just…wasn’t expecting it, really, from this cheerful cupcake of a woman. This skinny, tiny little thing lying on top of her, bouncing around the compartment, gung-ho about just completely choking the shit out of her. And fucking her brains out.

Wherever the hell that strength comes from. Ultra Cosmic Spinach, or whatever. Chia seeds. Protein powder. But Mel’s got a grip on her. And Ace goes with it - why not? she knows where her blasters are hidden, the place on the wall to whack to make the guns spew out - she’s not in any danger. Probably. Getting just as giddy as Mel is, she’d giggle if she could. One hand insistent around her nethers and the other around her throat.

Generally speaking there’s an odd undertone of violence, anyone who thinks traveling with the Doctor is a good idea. Generally speaking they’re all a little fucked up. So drunk as shit, now, and crammed into her cheap compartment on this god-awful freighter, and kind of awkwardly fucking. Ace trying and failing to hook her leg around Mel, Mel’s hand slipping and winding up with fingers somewhere inside Ace’s nostril.

It’s terrible and weird and she comes anyway, bruising her knuckles against the wall, the wall opening and the guns spewing out, the hair - Mel’s hair is everywhere - Mel giggling, squirming as much as it’s possible for anyone to squirm in a very small sleep unit.

Ace taps the button that opens the hatch; the hatch opens; they fall out onto the floor outside. Some guy in only a towel, wet from the communal shower, walking by: doesn’t even stop to ogle them. It’s that kind of a place.

Mel giggles again, from where she’s smushed underneath Ace - like, okay, kind of crazy, but mostly happy, and that sort of ‘aw, whatever’ thing that happens to people who think traveling with the Doctor is a good idea. Like, could be worse, nothing’s exploding or turning into an octopus or completely enfuckulating our entire concept of time, so hey.

Ace stands gingerly up, nursing a now whacked-out back, and carefully reinserts herself into her compartment. And waits, just a sec, before gesturing for Mel to follow.


End file.
